Confianza
by AuraBelmont
Summary: Siempre se había preguntado por qué. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese chico tan lleno de energía y optimismo confiaba tan ciegamente en alguien como él? No era capaz de comprenderlo. Pero, tal vez esté a punto de descubrir la razón... [Victor x Arion]


**N/A: Todos los derechos de Inazuma Eleven GO pertenecen a Level-5.**

* * *

**Confianza**

Aquel caluroso día de primavera parecía hacer mella en todos y cada uno de los jugadores del Raimon en el entrenamiento de la tarde, que se mostraban cansados, sudorosos y sedientos cada pocos minutos de ejercicio. Era extraña una temperatura tan elevada en esa época del año, precisamente cuando todavía debía soplar aire fresco e incluso llover copiosamente durante las mañanas y las noches, dejando una agradable sensación de limpieza en el ambiente. No obstante, no era el caso, y sin embargo, sabían que no podían permitirse detener el entrenamiento ni tan solo por unos minutos, si no querían que algún equipo aspirante les quitase el título en el torneo de ese año.  
Por lo menos, así era como parecía pensar Arion Sherwind, a quien el tremendo calor no conseguía minarle el ánimo y las ganas de jugar. Esa era la impresión que tenía Victor cada vez que lo veía correr como loco detrás del balón para volver a tirar a puerta con todas sus energías, o hacer una entrada a alguno de sus compañeros para robar la pelota, e incluso regatear para conservar la posesión. Era increíble lo entusiasmado que se le veía.

Las miradas de los dos chicos se cruzaron en ese instante, y el ex-imperial pudo apreciar en sus ojos esa misma confianza que le había demostrado tener en tantísimas otras ocasiones, como cuando jugaron el partido contra la Royal Academy. La intensidad de sus emociones lo dejaron descolocado durante un instante, el tiempo necesario para no reaccionar adecuadamente al pase de su compañero; el balón pasó de largo, cruzando la línea que delimitaba el campo.

—¿Eh? — murmuró el joven, que parpadeó un par de veces, acercándose en apenas un par de pasos a su amigo, que ya se giraba para ir a buscar la pelota —. ¿Qué ha pasado, Victor? No es propio de ti fallar un pase como ese.  
—Hm... — replicó el mencionado, haciendo una mueca con el rostro. Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba y sus mejillas se teñían de color al pensar en la pregunta de Arion: _¿qué le había pasado?_  
—Ah, ya sé. ¡Seguro que todavía no puedes creer todo lo que hemos conseguido! — exclamó el castaño, guiñándole un ojo y levantando el dedo pulgar —. A veces también me siento abrumado por la emoción. Es que... ¡es increíble! ¡Somos los campeones de verdad! — casi chilló.

Como solía ocurrir cada vez que hacía esa clase de comentarios, Victor no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa, al tiempo que se agachaba y recogía el balón, para después volver a pasárselo a su amigo. Pero no, contrario a lo que Arion creía, no era la emoción de haber ganado el torneo lo que rondaba por la mente del joven de pelo azul. Se trataba de algo mucho más confuso y poderoso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado jamás.  
Y es que, desde hacía un par de semanas, la misma pregunta no dejaba de repetirse en el interior de su cabeza: ¿por qué Arion confiaba tanto en él? ¿Por qué su corazón se aceleraba y sentía esa calidez en el pecho cada vez que intercambiaban una mirada, fuera en la situación que fuese? Tantas dudas y ninguna respuesta comenzaban a atosigarlo y molestarlo, y sin embargo, no se veía capaz de hablarlo con nadie. Tal vez porque, si lo hacía, pudieran darle una explicación a lo que le pasaba, y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, él, el delantero del Raimon, estaba asustado. Realmente asustado.

Finalmente el entrenamiento llegó a su fin. Los jugadores recogieron sus cosas, algunos se marcharon a casa, mientras que otros se dirigieron a los vestuarios para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa antes de volver. Antes de que terminasen de calzarse y guardar sus uniformes en las bolsas, el entrenador Evans pasó para desearles un buen fin de semana a los que quedaban allí, además de avisarles que podían tomarse el día siguiente libre para descansar y poder regresar con energía el próximo día.  
Al final, solamente quedaron Riccardo, Arion, Victor y JP. El ex-imperial, que normalmente se mostraba desinteresado en las conversaciones de los demás y rara vez intervenía, en aquella ocasión simplemente se le veía distraído y pensativo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el antiguo capitán del equipo, que lo miraba fijamente. Los otros dos, ajenos completamente a lo que ocurría, charlaban animadamente sobre la cena que les iba a preparar esa noche la tía de Arion, Silvia. Solo cuando el de pelo azul se levantó del banco y se acercó a ellos, parecieron percatarse de que algo no marchaba del todo bien, ya que despegó los labios en dos ocasiones, como queriendo decir algo, pero sin llegar a decir nada.

—Oye, Victor, estás empezando a preocuparme — dijo Arion, que lo miraba como si hubiese contraído una terrible enfermedad incurable.  
—Yo... — poco elocuente, el joven únicamente pudo bajar la mirada, avergonzado.  
—Quizá sea por este calor — sugirió JP, ladeando la cabeza. A su manera, también se veía preocupado por el delantero —. ¡Creo que deberías aprovechar este fin de semana libre para descansar, verás qué bien te sienta!  
—¡Es verdad! — lo secundó Arion, recuperando su típica sonrisa. Puso las manos en los hombros de Victor, provocando un intenso sonrojo por parte de este —. Aprovecha y descansa, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nos veremos el lunes!  
—P-pero yo no... — acertó a balbucir el chico, al tiempo que sus dos compañeros recogían sus respectivas bolsas y se marchaban por la puerta, sin haber escuchado sus últimas palabras de tan bajo que las había pronunciado. Apretando ambos puños con frustración, Victor se giró, agarrando casi con rabia su propia bolsa.

Riccardo, que había estado pendiente de la conversación a pesar de haber sabido fingir que estaba ocupado recogiendo sus pertenencias, se acercó despacio a su compañero de equipo, con una sonrisa muy mal disimulada. Él no era un experto precisamente, pero había cosas que, con sencillez, resultaban demasiado obvias solo con echar un vistazo. Dio una palmadita en la espalda al delantero, que volteó la mirada hacia él, alzando una ceja. El antiguo capitán pasó de largo, dirigiéndose a la puerta; únicamente antes de salir, se giró.

—Creo que deberías encontrar el momento de hablar a solas con él. Solo... no lo pienses demasiado. Buena suerte, Victor.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un aún más confuso Victor Blade, completamente solo en el silencio del vestuario del equipo de fútbol.

* * *

Una suave brisa comenzó a soplar por fin, ondeando las blancas cortinas de la habitación y refrescando ligeramente el ambiente. El chico, tapado con sábanas hasta la cintura, disfrutó del aire cerrando por un ligero instante los ojos y dejando sobre la cama el libro que había estado leyendo, no sin antes marcar cuidadosamente la página. Desde que el torneo de fútbol había finalizado, uno de sus pocos entretenimientos allí era leer, cuando no debía someterse a la rehabilitación. Igualmente, faltaba muy poco para su esperada operación. Apenas era capaz de contener los nervios y la emoción que sentía al imaginarse corriendo y jugando otra vez, tal y como hacía de pequeño.  
Llamaron a la puerta. Dejando escapar un ligero suspiro, Vladimir reabrió los ojos, girando la cabeza hacia el lugar, mientras respondía con un amable "Adelante". No se sorprendió en absoluto cuando vio a su hermano entrar en la sala. Le sonrió como hacía habitualmente, y aunque su sonrisa fue correspondida, pudo notar en la expresión del menor que algo le preocupaba profundamente.  
Estuvo tentado de preguntar, pero lo conocía bien; cuando se ponía así, uno podía empeñarse lo que quisiera. Victor era muy cabezota e incluso con su propia familia le era complicado hablar de aquello que le inquietase. Es por ello que optó por un método menos directo.

—Vaya, no traes muy buena cara. ¿Ha ido todo bien en el entrenamiento? — inquirió, procurando no dejar entrever que sabía que le ocurría algo.  
—Ah, sí. El entrenador nos ha dado el fin de semana libre, así que podré venir a verte más temprano — respondió Victor, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando asiento.

Su respuesta tan automática hizo parpadear un par de veces a Vladimir, que ladeó la cabeza, estupefacto, y le dio un codazo, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Tienes todo el fin de semana para relajarte y solo vas a invertirlo en venir a verme a mí? — le reprochó.  
—Tampoco es que tenga nada más que hacer, Vlad — replicó el menor —. Además, no vengo a verte por obligación. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.  
—Pues a eso me refiero, Victor. Creo que te haría bien relajarte y hacer algo diferente para variar... — reflexionó Vladimir, llevándose una mano al mentón, como pensartivo —. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no sales con alguno de tus amigos? — sugirió —. ¿Qué tal Arion? Con él te llevas muy bien, ¿no?

Fue como si le hubieran electrocutado. Se quedó completamente quieto y rígido ante la mención de su amigo, recordando repentinamente las palabras de Riccardo. _Creo que deberías encontrar el momento de hablar a solas con él..._ ¿A qué se refería exactamente con eso? ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que hablar con Arion?  
Su reacción, por supuesto, no se le pasó por alto a su hermano. Asintió para sus adentros, chasqueando la lengua.

—Ya veo. Así que se trataba de eso, ¿eh?

Volviendo a apretar los puños con fuerza, Victor entrecerró los ojos y se levantó de su asiento, con la mirada totalmente fija en Vladimir, que tan solo seguía dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa. Sin saber por qué, su pulso se aceleró de nuevo, y volvió a notar cómo el color subía a sus mejillas.

—¿Qué es eso que parece que todos sabéis excepto yo? — protestó el delantero, entre molesto e incómodo con aquella situación.  
—Victor... — era obvio que su hermano estaba conteniendo una risita, cosa que no hizo más que incrementar su incomodidad —, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme sobre Arion?  
—Tsk — siseó, por toda respuesta. Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, sintiendo el rostro ardiendo.  
—¿Victor? — repitió Vladimir, que ya no era capaz de ocultar su alegría y su asombro.  
—¡D-déjame en paz! — exclamó, finalmente, girándose para que su hermano dejase de mirarlo de esa manera —. N-no siento nada por él, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nada!

Se tapó la boca con la mano según dijo esas palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba hecho. Era como si algo hubiera brotado de lo más profundo de su corazón, y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, prácticamente acababa de confesar lo que en realidad le había estado pasando todo ese tiempo.  
¿Por qué yo? Era eso lo que deseaba preguntarle a Arion, entender el por qué de esa confianza ciega que depositaba el chico en él, cuando realmente no había hecho nada para merecerla. En su interior, en cada una de esas miradas que intercambiaban, podía sentir que no era solo cosa del fútbol, que había algo más. Solamente el fuerte sentimiento que ambos compartían por ese deporte no podía provocar que se le acelerase el pulso cada vez que realizaban juntos alguna jugada, cada vez que entrenaban, cada vez que se sonreían el uno al otro.  
Era tan obvio... Y nunca se había percatado de ello, hasta ahora.

Dejó que sus músculos se relajasen y respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces, hasta dejar caer los hombros. Vladimir lo observaba, expectante, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Hay algo... — murmuró Victor, volviendo a girarse hacia él —. Hay algo... que quiero decirle a Arion.  
—Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? — replicó su hermano, guiñándole un ojo —. ¿O pretendes que el chico te espere para siempre?

Sonriendo por fin de corazón, Victor asintió y se despidió de él rápidamente para dirigirse de nuevo a la puerta. Ahora que por fin había aclarado sus pensamientos, no tenía ninguna intención de esperar por más tiempo.

Nada más salir del hospital, volvió sobre sus pasos en dirección al instituto, y desde allí, tomó la dirección de la casa donde vivía Arion. En realidad, nunca antes había estado allí en persona, pero conocía el edificio, y tal vez pasó un par de veces por delante. Estaba tan nervioso que durante todo el camino no fue capaz de parar de correr, sin dejar de pensar y de tratar de escoger minuciosamente las palabras que diría cuando estuviese por fin allí. El cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color, dando paso a un precioso atardecer como solo se veían por allí.  
Giró en un par de esquinas más hasta que, por fin, fue capaz de ver la casa. La verdad es que era difícil no verla, pues era bastante grande. Una vez llegó al muro exterior, tuvo que parar unos minutos, apoyando las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Casi no había sido consciente de la carrera que suponía ir desde el hospital hasta allí, tal vez porque le daba igual. Su mente solo era ocupada por una única cosa.

Alzó la mirada, por fin recuperado, y se dispuso a entrar, cuando escuchó la fácilmente reconocible voz de JP, que le daba las gracias a Arion y a Silvia por la cena tan deliciosa. La mujer le respondió que podía volver cuando quisiera, a lo que el portero correspondió con un nuevo agradecimiento para finalmente despedirse de ambos. Victor se pegó al muro de espaldas para que su compañero no lo viese, como movido por un resorte; imaginar a alguno de sus compañeros presenciando la conversación que iba a tener lugar le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

«Está bien, Victor. Solo no lo pienses demasiado. Entra ahí y haz lo que has venido a hacer» se dijo, exhalando otra bocanada de aire. Se armó de todo el valor que fue capaz, y en un par de pasos, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se colocó delante de la puerta de entrada del muro que rodeaba la casa, esperando que su amigo todavía estuviese en el porche de la puerta.

—¡ARION...!  
—Anda, Victor — respondió la voz del nombrado, demasiado cerca de él.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, encontró el rostro del joven peligrosamente cerca del suyo. Notó que las fuerzas le fallaban y que las rodillas comenzaban a temblarle, además del evidente sonrojo que seguro podía apreciarse en su rostro, incluso aunque hubiera comenzado a anochecer ya.

—Ar... Y-yo... — tartamudeó, tragando saliva e intentando recuperar la calma.  
—¿Seguro que no estás enfermo? — le cortó el otro, colocando una mano sobre su frente y la otra sobre la de Victor. El delantero sacudió la cabeza, cogiendo a su compañero de la muñeca y mirándolo con una expresión seria.  
—Tengo que hablar contigo — dijo por fin, sin más rodeos. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, soltándolo —. ¿Tienes un momento?  
—¡Claro que sí! — replicó Arion, que parecía preocupado por él. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta el recibidor de su casa, inclinándose solo un poco hacia el interior —. ¡Tía Silvia, voy a dar una vuelta, no tardaré mucho!

Después de eso, volvió junto con su compañero de equipo, y los dos empezaron a caminar en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Anduvieron largo rato, despacio, uno sin saber cómo empezar la conversación, y el otro simplemente sin saber qué decir.  
Pocos minutos más tarde llegaron a la ribera, donde tantas veces se habían entrenado también. Allí fue donde, los dos juntos, perfeccionaron la supertécnica que les dio la victoria en la final del torneo. La visión de ese lugar hizo que ambos esbozaran una pequeña sonrisa, evocando recuerdos de hacía apenas unas cuantas semanas, y que sin embargo ya se les hacían tan lejanos como si hubieran pasado años.

Era el momento perfecto. Ya había tomado la decisión de ir a verlo y hablar con él, no podía dudar ni echarse atrás ahora. Debía hacerlo.

—Arion... — susurró, girándose para mirar a su amigo. Él se giró también hacia Victor, con una sonrisa ligeramente nostálgica.  
—Dime.  
—Yo... — no fue capaz de evitar bajar la mirada. Sacudió una vez más la cabeza, contrariado, tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas —. Tú... ¿por qué confías tanto en mí?  
—¿Eh? — Arion parpadeó, confuso, ladeando la cabeza y alzando ambas cejas. Era obvio que la pregunta le había pillado con la guardia baja —. ¿Es que no debería? Somos compañeros, ¡claro que confío en ti!  
—¿Es solo eso...? — replicó Victor, entornando la mirada. Tomó aire, para después expulsarlo como un resoplido —. No... no puedo comprenderlo. Incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado... — hizo una pausa. No estaba seguro de lo que quería decir, solo sabía que no podía parar. No lo pienses demasiado, se repitió —. ¿Por qué yo, Arion? ¿Por qué decidiste confiar tan ciegamente en mí, después de todo lo que hice?  
—Bueno... — esta vez fue Arion el que bajó la cabeza, como pensativo —. Creo que en el fondo siempre lo supe. En tu fútbol era capaz de ver tus verdaderos sentimientos, y esos sentimientos me inspiran confianza. Cada vez que hacemos una jugada juntos, puedo volver a sentirlo — respondió, con total sinceridad, alzando la mirada de nuevo para cruzarla con la suya —. ¿No te pasa lo mismo?  
— ... Sí — admitió el delantero, dando un paso hacia delante, acortando la distancia que lo separaba de Arion —. Exactamente lo mismo.

En ese momento, lo supo, lo entendió. Y ya no le importó nada más.  
Recortando los últimos centímetros que lo separaban del chico, Victor lo tomó de la barbilla, haciéndole alzar el rostro, y acercando el suyo propio hasta depositar un suave y dulce beso en los labios del castaño. Al principio, Arion pareció tenso y sorprendido, pero, poco a poco, fue entregándose a aquel contacto, a aquella sensación, rodeando al otro con los brazos y olvidándose de todo, como si solo le importase ese momento y la persona con quien lo estaba compartiendo. Sintió como si pudiera pasar el resto de la vida tal como estaban, sin separarse el uno del otro, eternamente juntos.  
Sin embargo, ese instante terminó. El contacto se rompió. El joven jadeó, con las mejillas ardiendo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, que lo abrazó sin más. Pudo apreciar que estaba temblando ligeramente, al igual que él. Se podía escuchar las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos en el silencio de la noche.

Despacio, como si temiera tener entre sus brazos algo extremadamente frágil, Victor colocó las manos en los hombros de Arion y lo separó poco a poco de sí hasta que quedaron apoyados frente a frente. El chico sonreía de una forma que nunca antes le había visto.

—Eso es lo que siento, Arion — confesó, en voz muy baja, pero lo suficientemente audible para que su compañero pudiese escucharlo.

Por toda respuesta, el capitán del Raimon volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, notando una reconfortante sensación de calidez en su interior. Victor Blade, al que creía frío y un poco distante, por fin le había abierto su corazón.

Lo que Victor no sabía, y probablemente el propio Arion tampoco, era que, por fin, los dos habían logrado comprender la razón de esa mutua y estrecha confianza que compartían.

Una confianza que, pasara lo que pasase, nadie jamás podría arrebatarles.

* * *

_¡Heyyy! Qué pasa, chavales. ;D_

_Pues sí, me ha vuelto a dar la fiebre de Inazuma Eleven, y adivinad qué: esta es la primera pareja no-hetero que me agrada de la serie. En el pasado me interesé un poco por alguna, pero no llegué a ver nada serio... ¡Con Arion y Victor es otra cosa!_

_Bueno, antes que nada, perdonad que use los nombres traducidos, realmente me gustan más que los japoneses (la costumbre). _

_¡Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia tanto como yo he adorado escribirla! Ains, en serio, son muy OTP~_

_Se agradecen comentarios y/o críticas. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
